


505

by lynnchester



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Shameless Smut, i’m bad at titles i’m sorry, pls don’t send this to noel or cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnchester/pseuds/lynnchester
Summary: Noel’s eyes automatically land on his back, glistening with sweat and looking far too bare of markings or scratch marks with Noel’s name all over them.The muscles in his shoulders make themselves present, flexing as Cody’s arms maneuver around the closet for something to wear.—title from arctic monkeys ‘505’ aka horny bitch anthem.





	505

**Author's Note:**

> please do not send this to cody or noel, or their girlfriends.   
it’s a work of fiction, i respect their privacy and love lives.
> 
> all mistakes r mine, i’m dyslexic skfjsjf  
any kudos/comments are appreciated <3

Cody wipes his forehead free of sweat as he walks backstage, stumbling slightly as he laughs. 

“Holy shit, that was fuckin’ crazy!” Cody exclaims, a dumb smile plastered across his lips. 

Noel laughs along, taking his earpiece out and removing his mic as he lightly sprints behind Cody. 

“Yeah, that crowd was insane, dude.” Noel responds, chuckling as he speaks. 

It’s a short distance from the stage to their room, walking into the backstage room together, they throw their mics and earpieces onto the small table next to the door as it shuts behind them. 

Cody immediately strips his shirt off, discarding it into an insignificant corner of the room as he walks towards the small closet with his clothes are hanging. 

Noel’s eyes automatically land on his back, glistening with sweat and looking far too bare of markings or scratch marks with Noel’s name all over them.

The muscles in his shoulders make themselves present, flexing as Cody’s arms maneuver around the closet for something to wear. 

Noel gets a _craving_. 

A primal _crave_ to cover Cody’s pale skin in marks the shape of his teeth anywhere he can sink them. 

To memorize Cody’s skin and the way it tastes, memorize how he’d whimper underneath Noel’s touch, desperate and hungry to feel Noel’s fingernails digging into arousal-flushed skin. 

He wants to crash his lips against Cody’s, silence each moan and grunt with his tongue, gather the taste of _Cody _on his tastebuds_._

Noel tracks the movement of Cody’s body. 

Eyes tracking each small motion like a hawk, admiring his frame like a piece of art. 

And just like that Noel’s thoughts become loud, his imagination more present than the actual world. 

Images of Cody underneath him, moaning his name sinfully as Noel thrusts into him, punching out groans and choked-off sounds that get trapped in his throat. 

Cody begging for more, the usual calm tone turning frantic and needy for more of Noel’s _anything_. 

Images of Cody atop and beneath him, touches erratic and gripping for some sort of purchase as Noel fucks into him, hitting that small bundle of nerves inside of him that should make him writhe and shudder. 

Images of him pulling Cody’s hair, forcing him to bare his neck so Noel can mark it with his teeth, a possessive brand seal that shouts his name wordlessly. He knows how Cody would melt from his touch, offer his body like it was on a platter for Noel, allowing Noel to devour it however he pleases, slowly picking him apart. 

Noel shakes himself from his thoughts, looking over to where Cody is still standing, _still_ shirtless. 

Noel decides to break the silence between them, his voice breaking through it. 

“You been working out a lot?” Noel asks, voice wobbly. 

_Nice one, dumbass. _

Cody hums a sound of acknowledgement, “Yeah, little bit harder recently since we’re touring and not eating that well, ya’know?” 

Noel makes a small ‘hm’ sound, nodding his head. 

“Looks like it’s paying off, dude.” He replies, attempting to sound as calm as he possibly can. 

Cody laughs, a genuine belly-like laugh that makes Noel’s stomach do oddly wonderful flips. 

“Yeah?” He turns to look at Noel, a cocky smirk on his lips. “Like what you see?”

Noel’s mouth waters, cock twitching at the way the words sound coming from Cody. 

_Fuck it_. 

Noel nods, “Yeah. I really do.” He replies, his voice low and playful as the sentence slips off his tongue. 

Cody makes an expression that reads ‘What?’ 

“You look good, dude.” He keeps going, hardening his gaze on Cody. 

He fakes the confidence despite being terrified of the result his words may have, his lips curving into a small smirk. 

Cody fakes a laugh, cheeks reddening at the sudden praise. “You're just saying that, man.” 

Noel strides over to where Cody currently stands, disregarding his personal space completely. 

He’s centimeters away from Cody’s face, he can hear Cody’s breaths coming out ragged and uneven. 

His hands find themselves on Cody’s hips, smoothing themselves _up_ and _down _the exposed skin_. _

“No, really. You look _really_ fucking good, Cody.” Noel reassures, putting emphasis on his words as they come out as a low growl-like sound. 

Cody’s expression flips, eyes wide and staring into Noel’s own hazel-ish ones, searching for any hint of this being some sort of weird, stupid joke. 

Anything to stop him from getting his hopes too high. To stop him from doing something stupid and fucking this whole friendship up. 

He searches for _something_, _anything_ that’ll make him not jump to conclusions.

But he can’t help but lean into Noel’s space, Noel’s clothed body just barely touching his exposed own. He can smell the cologne he’s wearing, masculine yet soft enough to not overwhelm your senses. 

He can’t stop himself from shivering when Noel’s blunt fingernails dig into the flesh of his hips, making themselves known without even trying. He hopes Noel doesn’t notice it. 

_Noel notices_. 

“You like that?” Noel asks, voice hushed, almost a whisper but not quiet enough. It’s a lower octave, making Cody dizzy with want. 

Cody nods, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. 

Maybe he can blame his hard-on from ‘post-show adrenaline’ and not the fact that Noel’s hands on him is enough to get him way too flustered. 

But he can’t. 

Cause then Noel’s leaning in closer and dragging his nails up Cody’s sides as his lips meet his neck, and Cody’s letting out a small whimper that shifts into a full-blown moan. 

And Cody himself is pushing his body against Noel’s fully, groins touching and rubbing against one another briefly. 

“Tell me you want this, Cody.” Noel pleads, muffled slightly by his mouth on Cody’s neck, but still sounding far too broken and wary for a situation like this. 

Cody almost says no. 

He nearly denies them both of this, whatever ‘this‘ may be. 

Yet he can’t, his body screams against it, leaning into every small touch and kiss that Noel plants on his flesh, desperate for _more_ and _more_. 

He can’t stop himself from giving in, allowing his greediness to be unleashed after so long of keeping them hidden. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Cody confesses shakily, the few words soothing Noel’s clear anxiety-riddled self.

His hand travels up Noel’s back, fingers exploring and tracing the bumpy outline of his spine through the black cotton. 

Noel pulls back from his neck, and in an instant is kissing him. 

Soft yet hungry, they chase the heat of one another like inexperienced teenagers, grinding their hips together as Noel places his hands on Cody’s face, making the kiss more than just an arousal-based, one time thing. 

It’s passionate, romantic even. It’s gentle though their movements are frantic, trying to fight for dominance as Noel’s tongue licks into Cody’s mouth experimentally. 

His chest is against Noel’s, but he can’t feel the bare skin like he wants, he can only feel the somewhat scratchy material of his shirt, a barrier between skin on skin contact. 

Cody pulls back, panting, “Take this fuckin’ shirt off, _please_.” He begs, becoming irritated by the piece of fabric. 

Noel nods, swiftly pulling it off over his head before throwing it somewhere in the room, not particularly caring where it goes. 

Cody’s hands fly to touch the now exposed flesh, hot under his touch and smooth like velvet, tan skin on display for him. 

_Just for him. _

Cody nearly goes back in for a kiss, craving more of the affection.

But Noel’s tugging on his hips and leading him towards the couch, shoving him onto it before crawling over him, hovering above him with a predatory stare. 

It sends tingles down Cody’s spine, his cock straining against his zipper. 

Cody snakes his arms around Noel’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him again, just as soft as before, but he rolls his hips this time, testing the waters of Noel’s intentions.

Noel lets out a breathy “_Fuck” _against Cody’s lips before crashing against them again, more aggressive than the last. 

Its more teeth and tongue than a kiss, but it’s just as intoxicating as the last, leaving Cody wanting more of Noel’s touch and taste.

Noel’s hand shakes as he drags it down Cody’s bare torso and down to where his zipper lays, fiddling with it before tugging it down, undoing the button of Cody’s jeans. 

Cody sighs a noise of relief, his aching cock no longer completely confined. He decides to help, pushing his jeans down with one hand as Noel watches above him, eyes tracking his every move. 

“Gonna take yours off or are you gonna leave a guy hanging?” He quips, making a gesture towards Noel’s own jeans. 

Noel laughs, “Man, shut up. I only got one hand” He jokes back, hand traveling to remove them, a muscle memory routine of undoing the button, sliding the zipper down before attempting to tug them off. 

But it isn’t a ‘usual routine’ this time, cause Cody’s own fingers are there too, pushing Noel’s near-useless hand away and undoing them himself as Noel watches, mouth slightly agape as he breathes through it. 

Noel’s jeans slip down his hips, without hesitation he grinds his clothed cock against Cody’s own, causing Cody to jolt in pleasure and surprise. 

He sucks his teeth, relishing the relief that floods through him. 

Cody pulls him down, chests flushed together as Noel slowly grinds his cock against Cody’s, making him squirm as he pushes Noel’s face into the crook of his neck. 

Noel accepts the invitation, allowing Cody to move his body however he pleases, his mouth latching onto Cody’s neck, biting and kissing lightly as his hips move slowly. 

He sucks the skin, leaving a deep red mark that’ll be there tomorrow. He should probably be careful, but a possessive side breaks out, continuing to add small marks on Cody’s neck, licking over them to soothe the irritation. 

Cody’s hand smooths down Noel’s back, leaving faint scratches that send shivers through Noel. 

“Fuck, take off my boxers, please, Noel, _please_.” Cody begs, breathless and dazed, lifting his hips up to help. 

He doesn’t bother responding, instead he nods, pulling them down and watching more of Cody’s skin come into view. 

Then he gets sight of Cody’s cock, flushed red at the tip and precome beading up quickly at the slit. 

His hand hurries to wrap around it, thumb sliding over the slit and spreading the cloudy lube-like substance down the shaft. 

Noel strokes slowly, watching his hand slide _up_ and _down_ Cody’s length, mesmerized by the sight. 

Cody arches his back, a strangled moan flooding Noel’s ears, making him want to draw _more_ and _more_ out of the man below him. 

“Faster.” Cody pants out, sounding like a prayer. It’s breathy and whispered, almost like a secret. 

He complies, speeding his strokes as he watches Cody slowly ease himself closer and closer to his finish, creeping up his body tortuously slow. 

Noel neglects himself of his own release, too caught up in watching the way Cody squirms and quietly moans his name to pay any attention to his own needs. 

Cody’s hand grips his shoulder, pain shooting through it as his fingertips dig into the muscled flesh. 

“I’m gonna– _oh fuck_–“ Cody pants, eyes rolling back and slipping shut. 

Noel knows he’s close, can see it in the way his body tenses up, so his strokes become slower, focusing mainly on the tip, long fingers jerking it in a circular motion.

“Cmon, angel, come for me.” Noel whispers, it’s a near-growl right against the shell of Cody’s ear, loud and unable to ignored. 

Cody whispers something incoherent, whining loudly as he comes over his torso and Noel’s hand with Noel’s name on his lips. 

Noel drinks in the scene, watching Cody’s body fidget, tense and relax all at once, he watches as Cody paints his hand white, it’s filthy and messy, but Noel can’t help but let out a groan when he sees it. 

His cock aches in his boxers, neglected and in need of some sort of relief, but he ignores it, blocks it out of his brain. 

All he’s focused on it is _Cody_. 

Watching his chest slowly rise and fall, catching his breath and slowly coming down from his high, Noel watches with a soft expression, never taking his eyes off the body below him. 

Cody slowly opens his eyes, meeting Noel’s stare. 

He smiles before pulling him down, their bare chests meeting as Noel lays atop him. 

“Gross.” Noel winces even though he’s smiling.

He can feel Cody’s heartbeat against his own, a bit fast, but overall steady. It relaxes him, oddly, the world around him seeming to disappear. 

“What about you?” Cody asks shyly, still semi-floating in his post-orgasm glow. 

Noel shrugs the best he can, “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He reassures, lifting himself slightly to pull Codys boxers back up before flopping back down on top of Cody. 

Cody nods weakly, “Next time.” he whispers, drifting off to sleep already. 

_Next time._

Those words repeat in his head, skin buzzing with anticipation of what a ‘next time’ could venture into being. 


End file.
